Dear Bella,
by VictoriaxxCullen
Summary: Bella is a newborn vampire at Forks High along w/ her sisters Alice and Rosalie. What happens when she falls in love with Edward, a human, and the vampire that changes her is now stalking her? She can't hide, her thirst is strong and he's coming for her.
1. Chapter 1 Arriving

Chapter One: Arriving

**BPOV**  
"Hello, Bella? Honey are you there yet?" My mother's voice was worried and I could sense it through the phone. She was worried. I didn't see why though. I rested in the cab of my old red Chevy truck parked outside of my father's house. My house. Charlie, my dad, his police cruiser was parked outside in the driveway. The motor, thought silent either way to human ears could be picked up by my by far enhanced hearing. There was a low hum going on. Either he had come home from his job of being the chief of police here in Forks, Washington, or he planned on leaving soon. It had been almost a year since I've last been here and it already was different. After all I left Forks human and came back a. . . vampire. I cringed internally at the thought of what I really was, so deadly that even my own mother, currently having a panic attack on the other end, didn't even know about me. The only person who knows is. . .

"Isabella Marie Swan, Answer me! Are you near Charlie's yet?" I sighed.

"Yes Mom, I'm parked outside his house like a stalker staring through my truck window now may I please go in before he puts his badge on?" She calmed down a little and I heard her chuckle.

"Alright then honey, just call me when you get settled, I love you."

"I love too Mom, bye." I hung up the phone and inhaled deeply, so happy that I hunted before I came, in the woods. Charlie's scent was unknown to me and I didn't want to take chances. Being a newborn ,even with my super-self control, I could snap. Guess who doesn't want to kill her father today? Yeah you know. I stepped out of my truck and dashed to get my bags out the back and was at the door of the big white house in the same second. I heard footsteps from the inside coming towards me. The door was opened just as my knuckles connected with the door.

"Bella!" My dad smile was from ear to ear as he started to pull me in for a hug "Where've you been kiddo? I missed you!"

"Hey Dad!" I hugged him as lightly as possible.

"So how you been holdin' up?" He was still grinning when he stepped back to look at me and put his hands in his pockets. I was smiling too. It was always good to see him. I loved him a lot. He was cool.

"Well Renee got remarried and I wanted to leave them alone and come and spend my last two years of high school with you dad! Like old times!" I took in the scenery around me. The living room was clean and the kitchen looked. . . barely touched. I was suddenly afraid that he didn't eat. Then Charlie sighed and said,

"Well you look good kid. Oh um I have a surprise for you." He took out his phone and started texting someone and I pretended to shift my weight. I was going to have to breath sometime because I only have so much oxygen left. I inhaled briefly. Charlie's scent immediately set my throat on fire. He was sweet, he smelled like me and someone once told me I smelt good enough to be bitten …. something was wrong my dad's smell wasn't alone. There were two other different scents in this house I couldn't make it out but they did not make my mouth flow with venom and my throat to flames. Panic shook through me and my defensive instincts kicked in. I bared my teeth and slowly lowered myself into a crouch, I didn't move when Charlie looked up from his phone.

"They should be here soon." His goofy grin was back. My dad was actually pretty handsome when you think about it. Wait! Who is 'they? I pushed out my inner shield so I could hear his mind. My special ability so I've been told.

_I hope Bella's okay with them… they're such angels… whoa is she okay she's crouched to the floor. I sure hope she's just stretching because if it's a girl thing I can't help at all but maybe…_

WHAT! Who is they! who or what are such angels! What the hell was the point of me reading your thoughts if you won't give me the entire story! And why or why not should I like these things or people! I remembered how he noticed my defensive poise and considered straightening up before he got suspicious but it wasn't worth it. I needed to protect him. Then I heard tires coming from outside up the street.

"Um dad? What's coming?" I asked

"You'll see" He was giddy. Now Charlie never showed much enthusiasm for anything. Now I calmed down. But I was curious. First came the slam of a car door and then, there were no footsteps, and a knock at a door. Charlie left me in the living room to go get the door. He came back in with two tall figures. I listened for thoughts, breathing, speaking. The only thing I didn't hear… were heart beats.


	2. Chapter 2 Just Like Me

**I DON'T OWN TWLIGHT, OR THE CHARACTORS.**

Chapter Two- Just Like Me

BPOV

Where are their heart beats? WHERE THE HELL ARE THEIR HEARTS!

Charlie introduced me. He gestured to the really short figure first. I'm serious the girl was a fairy or a pixie or something. Black spikey hair, glittery clothing, her HEIGHT, her pale skin…

"This is Alice. Alice, Bella. Bella, Alice" He put his arm around her shoulder.

She flashed all her white teeth at me. I had to smile back.

"Hey, er, Al-" The fashionable pixie threw herself in my arms and almost choked me. She was hugging me?

"Oh my gosh Bella! We are going to get along sooooo nicely! Charlie has told us so much about you!-" she pulled back to look at me. "- and you're so pretty! Your eyes are …" she froze and stared into space. She was weird too. She got off of me without breaking her stare.

Charlie then directed me towards the other one.

"And this, is Rosalie" My breath caught. The tall blonde was like, like Barbie! She had perfect hair that was mid-torso. She was drop dead gorgeous. What did that make me? Dirt.

"Hello Bella. Nice to see you" She held out her hand and shook mine. Then she gave me a half-hearted smile and  
Returned her gaze to my father who put his hands in his pockets.

"UH Bella these are my um, adopted daughters. I got them about last year I mean if you ever came back and well u were the only girl here so, I thought you might want some sisters being the only child so. Bella you can put your stuff in your room and you guys can get to know each other. I've got to get back to the station anyway so bye girls." He smiled and kissed all of us on the forehead and then left. I heard his car until it was in town. Then, silence.

Heart Beats?

Alice spoke first because Rosalie clearly wasn't going to. "So Bella do you wanna' go for a walk? Through the woods?"

_It'll be Fun… _,that's what she was thinking so fine.

"Um sure!" I gave them my best smile and they lead the way out the door. Alice pranced.

We walked for about twenty minutes through mud and under vines and over roots. There was never any discussion. Then we stopped at a clearing and for the first time ever, I saw the sun in Forks. Bad.

I stopped right under the Tree that separated dark from light so that my skin wouldn't sparkle or shine, but my … sisters walked right into the light. When they were in the middle of the clearing they stopped, turned around, crossed their arms, and looked at me.

Their sparkling skin reflected rainbows in the grass around them.

"Just like me…vampires…" I whispered. Rosalie's smile seemed to say 'Bingo' and then she dashed towards me. She grabbed my wrist and threw me across the field two-hundred yards away. I wrapped my arms around a tree trunk fifty feet in the air and hissed at her, my teeth bared.

"Why are you here!" She screamed/ snarled back. I had it with blondie. I leapt down form the tree and raced to her. I gripped her shoulders and slammed her into the ground making a two-foot deep dent shaped like her figure.

"I'm the newborn here! Now what do you mean "why did I come here" this was where I was born and Charlie is my father!" She struggled under me, kicking her boots but newborns have more strength than older vamps.

_She's trying to drink him! Newborns have no control! If he dies I will not go back to that sh!t hole! He's the only father I ever had!  
_  
I carefully let her go and motioned for Alice to hold her, I read Alice's mind. She can see people's future. She's seen me tell my story. She understands.

Rose was thrashing in Alice's arms. "No! She's not stable! She can't be around humans!" I stood still and stared into her eyes, and her eyes widened.

"I would never hurt Charlie in my life. I never drank human blood. This is where I live, he told you he had a daughter Rose. Hello! Vampire! I used to live in the sunniest place in the country. Put the pieces together on why I came to the rainiest place ever!" She calmed down.

"Promise?"

"Promise…sister" Alice beamed and let go, then Rosalie actually smiled and… gave me a hug! I returned it and then we started heading back into the woods. Home.

"So tell me about Forks High, guys" I said, arms linked with my new family.

EPOV

"Forks High is out to get me Em! I'm serious!" I threw the letter from my school off of my bed, landing at my brother Emmett's Feet.

"What's that about?" He paused his game on the XBox to pick up the letter.

I sighed. "They're moving me to Miss. Platt's homeroom!" I groaned.

"Edward, dude what's your problem? Mrs. Platt is the greatest teacher on earth, and she's pretty hot" He was disgusting.

"Your revolting. And no it's just that Jessica is in there." Jessica Stanley. The most popular girl in school, her honey-ish brown-ish long hair, blue eyes, and artificially white smile. My girlfriend. "She's too clingy Emmett. Every time we're around in public she… flaunts us. Like our relationship is a trophy that she wants others to want to have, it's selfish!"

"I still don't see your situation. Jess is hot. You obviously like her and you guys are all lovey dovey. And if you have lost feelings for her then dump her." He was always so optimistic.

"I'm not going to dump her , I can't. I just keep wondering. Is there a world outside of Jessica Stanley. Outside of popularity and money and girls who show themselves off. Is there ever going to be a girl that's different?" I laid back on my pillow. I really was wondering. Then Emmett started to hum violin music.

"Booooo hoooooo cry me a river bro." He was fake swimming in a river now. I swear he gets this stuff from a hidden book on how to annoy. It's working.

I sat up and gave him a straight face. "Emmett I was never crying in the first place now get the hell out my room and go to yours." He put his hands in the air but he left. I closed the door behind him.

I am 100% right. I need something subtle in my life. Wait I need adventure, someone who actually likes me for me. I'm going to find her someday.


	3. Chapter 3 Found

**HEY CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE REVIEW? PLEASE? KAY!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter Three- Found

**BPOV**

I'm going to find it! That tee-shirt is around here somewhere! I was getting ready for school this morning. I had on black skinny Jeans, black converse now all I need is a certain blue tee-shirt. I could cause an actual hurricane running at immortal speed in my room. Found it! I put it on and dashed -normal speed- down the stairs where my sisters and Charlie were sitting at the table.

"Morning Dad! Er, did u guys-" Rose and Alice don't eat human food Bella. "-did u eat anything dad or were u planning on starving?"

He got up with a mug of coffee and treaded over to the couch.

"Nope gotta leave in a few anyway, I'll pick up a burito from…somewhere" Charlie. Always a loner.

Alice popped her head in from the kitchen and said,

"Bella, It's time to go! School has to start sometime" She and Rosalie stood up and came to my side.

"Okay Bye , Dad" I kissed his forehead.

"See ya later Charlie!" Alice did a happy twirl in front of him, making him smile.

"Goodbye Father." Rose bent down and hugged him.

When we were our side I asked if they needed a ride. Alice was actually in my truck before I could ask but Rose didn't trust my vehicle to be fast enough, so she hopped in her cherry red convertible waved at us and was off. Once again I was dirt.

Our ride to school was fun. Alice was going on about how she planned on going shopping from how the school works and things. I just nodded and "mmhmed" at the right moments.

When we arrived in the parking lot rose was waiting for us at the entrance.

"Took you long enough." She smiled.  
She lead Alice and me to the front office I think and got my schedule. They weren't in my homeroom but they were in most of my classes.

"You're in 's Homeroom down the hall, Good luck!" Alice gestured to the room and took off dancing down the hall at Rose's side

"Cool." I said to myself. And then started for the room.

**EPOV**

"Cool." "Amazing" I sat in Miss. Platt's class with my arm around Jessica, her legs across my lap smiling at me and talking about god-knows-what.

"And then I think I would make a good homecoming queen, I would totally rock that crown, Don't you think Eddy?"

Ugh. I hate that nickname. "You would be perfect, but am I going to be your king hun?" She playfully smacked my face and ran her fingers through my hair. Her press on nails cut my scalp but I just smiled.

"Edward Cullen, You re SUCH a flirt!" She threw her head back and giggled loud enough for every body in class to hear. I rolled my eyes internally and tickled her Tummy. Out of all the things she does, Jessica Stanley looks kind of cute when she's giggling when I tickle her. Like an evil toddler you can't take your eyes off of or they kill you. She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck to kiss me. That's when I saw 'her.

An average height girl walked into the room and took my breath away. She had long waist length chocolate brown hair that formed a curtain over her cheek. She almost glided across the floor. Her skin was pale as snow. Snow White. She had gorgeous full pink lips, the top slightly bigger than the bottom. She wore plain jeans and a blue t-shirt. Blue really brought out a little color in her skin. She came to the front of the classroom and I saw her eyes.

Wide crimson eyes searched the classroom for a place to sit. Wide 'red eyes…

Jessica pulled back to see what was distracting me. She followed my gaze and a grimace crossed her face.

"Gosh, so that's the Chiefs daughter. Well her eyes are a total freak show. She so resembles her adopted sisters. She isn't even pretty. That adds to the freaks in town." A group of people laughed around us and Jess closed her eyes and rested on my shoulder. I frowned . What she said was awfully rude. In fact I think that, chief swan's daughter was perfect. Angelic even. I needed to know her.

The bell rang and everyone got up and headed for first period. Those same wide crimson eyes met mine briefly, just before she vanished.

I stood up and carefully placed Jess in the chair next to me. I was prepared to leave and introduce my self to the angelic new girl when Jessica grabbed my arm.

"See you in lunch Edward." Then she pulled me in for a kiss. Her lips were always hard. Somewhat soft, but never had a loving touch. I never break away from her because… the only kisses I ever got in my life were from her, and her lips were all I knew.

Somewhere in the back of my mind couldn't get the image of bright crimson eyes out of my head.

**BPOV**

I stalked down the hallway to homeroom. Every where around me I was In everyone's thoughts. I was getting embarrassed and felt a little self conscious in my drab clothing. I did what I always did since I could never blush again, I let my long hair fall around my face. Oohhhh I hate attention. I finally made it to the classroom and opened the door.

My throat was on fire in less then a fraction of a second. WHY HERE! I hunted with Alice last night but really! Every person inside the classroom was just sitting and talking. But when I walked in, everyone had there thoughts on me, the freak.

_Omg what the hell is wrong with her eyes?_ _Red contacts are sooo not in_

_She's plastic all over. _

But one girl spoke her thoughts aloud.

"Gosh, so that's the chief's daughter. Well her eyes are a total Freak show. She so resembles her adopted sisters. That adds to the freaks in town."

Anger started boiling up inside of me. How dare she! She doesn't even 'know me! I haven't done anything to anybody…and she insulted my family! She should be lucky I don't go over there and snap her neck! I whipped my head around to see her probably ugly face but saw something else.

A dream.


	4. Chapter 4 First Sight

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**BPOV**

I turned around to see the girl's probably ugly face, but saw som thing different.

A dream.

It had perfect features. He had perfect features. I stood there for he first time, unfocused as keen as my senses were. I looked at his pale skin, the soft texture. I looked at his face and saw he lines shaping his jaw. Strong. He was like nothin I've ever seen before, he resembled my ex bo- i crumpled the letter in my pocket, lightly so I wouldn't destroy it. I went back to marveling at his face, angelic. I saw his full pink lips as they moved as he spoke, his smile. I moved to the top of his head a bed of, messy, tousled bronze hair sat on his head, a bit resting over the top of his forehead. I felt the urge to run my cold hands trough his hair just to get that feel. He was so perfect! Here I am thinking that Rosalie was beautiful, he, he was _a masterpiece_. I looked him over again and again, but then I froze.

The girl who was insulting me had her legs draped across his lap. Her arm around his shoulder. I read her mind and the only thing she would think about was some homecoming dance. Could she be his girl friend? A pang of anger flashed through me, then disappointment, then anger again. She was _Evil_! I was just about to walk up to her when I felt movement from him. I turned in his direction and was instantly engulfed in a sea of emerald green color.

His eyes were like nobody else's. More gorgeous than any other gem. I wanted him to come closer, I wanted to hear his voice, so sm- HUMAN! In all my time (like a minute) I've been in a daze, I forgot he was human! Blood!

Coursing through his veins, heart beat! I'm a NEWBORN! Hell! He would be like a midnight snack for me! Venom flooded my mouth. Man you gotta' stop talkin' like that Bella. Besides who would ever like me…I'm a freak. Hard skin, pale better yet. I don't eat food, and my eyes… bright red. MY EYES! We were staring at each other and I had freakish red eyes.

The minute the bell rang I took one more look at the angel, and fled out the door.

**EPOV**

Wide, adorable, RED.

All through Spanish class I couldn't get those weird red eyes out of my head. They were bright red but to me they were adorable. One more period till lunch and I can relax, I might even see her again. Actually I should see her and apologize for Jessica's rude behavior.

All second and third period the only thing that Jessica did was insult the three Swan girls. Fake. Plastic. Freaks. If I were to defend them, against Jessica , she would chew me out right there, right then. My leg shook under the table I shared with Emmett . I needed to talk to him. Maybe he knows some things.

I ignored Mrs. Rivera and got out a pen and scrap paper and passes him a note. He was too busy looking at the teacher's chi chi's to actually notice till I punched him. Pervy ass. Our conversation went something like this:

Me: em, u kno something 'bout the swan girl?

Em: yeah! She's crazy hot! tall blonde and hot!

Me: not Rosalie you dunce. His real daughter ,the one that came here today.

Em: u mean Bella? Yo man she's wicked cool, in English she sat next to me and she was really quiet, and stiff. I guess she was nervous. I told her to relax and just chill and she smiled at me, then we started arm wrestling when the teacher used the bath room!

I didn't like the thought of a girl that looked that fragile arm wrestling with huge Emmett. He could snap her arm off.

Me: …

Em: her eyes are a bit weird but she's pretty nice. And kinda pretty…

Before I got to reply the bell rang and I fled the classroom in a blur. I started to make my way to the cafeteria. I don't know why I keep on thinking about her. Bella. Her name means Beautiful.

As I entered the cafeteria I looked at all the familiar faces in the room, their tables. There was the drama table, the nerd tables as Jessica calls them, as I prefer to call them the ones most likely to graduate highschool on time. There were neutral tables and last, the popular tables. That's where I sit.

I walked into the room and and smiled and waved to anyone that did the same to me. When I walked past my table I pecked Jess's cheek without having to stop walking. I went straight to the lunch line and started grabbing. Meat loaf. Hell no. Red… eyes. Then I found myself grabbing every red food in sight. Tomatoes, pasta with red pasta sauce, apple…

I reached for the apple but instead my hand touched something cold as ice and hard as marble. I felt a little jolt of electricity shoot through me. I lifted my head and bright red eyes were boring into mine. Bella's hand was gone in lightning speed, then she looked at me.

C'mon Edward! Say something dummy!

"Um, hi? Are you Bella Swan?" Good enough. She pursed her lips, not taking her eyes away from mine and said,

"Yup that's me…" She lowered her head and a long curtain of chocolate brown hair covered her face while she talked. Her hair looked so soft. I wanted to touch it. Badly.

"Well I'm Edward… aren't you at all hungry?" Her tray was empty and we were at the cash register. At my words she grabbed a bottle of water and looked at me again and smiled. Her smile seemed to light up her entire face.

"… um… hey do you know Emmett Cullen by any chance?" We paid for our lunch and then stepped out of line. I turned and smiled lopsided at her and an emotion I can't recall flashed across her face. She then put her hand on her hip and smirked. She was truly adorable.

"Boy! Do I know Emmett! Guess who lost at arm wrestling?"

God Emmett seriously didn't have to beat her, could've broken her, she looked so fragile.

"Oh gosh, he didn't hurt you did he? I should keep him on a leash sometimes…"

She giggled and flashed her white teeth at me. My breath caught, I was dirt. Unattractive dirt.

"No Edward! I beat him! … why would you need to keep him on a leash?"

"Well he's my brother so somebody needs to keep him out the pound, the dog he is," It was really true. He was a big load of trouble. "So Bella? Do you UH have a place to sit? " Her head shot up and looked around. She concentrated on something, then turned to me.

"Well… I guess not… um can I maybe sit with you?" Her eyes were hoping. I couldn't say no.

"Of course, you're my new friend, follow me." I lead her to my Table, pushed her chair in and sat down next to get. We talked until Jessica and our friends came. Jasper, Emmett, Mike, and Lauren.

"Hey baby! What's-" She bent down to kiss me but then stopped. I mentally panicked. Please don't mind Bella, Please don't mind Bella! To late. She straightened up and walked up to her until her face was just inches from Bella's.

**Please Review! :) ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5 Friends, Threats, and Emails

**(A/N) Please review! Guys I worked so hard and this story is just getting good!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Stephanie M. Owns all characters and places.**

**BPOV**

Yeah and to think everything was just getting good. Now my sisters and I would be discovered and I will be found by…

Today, even though I still am the freak and I can hear it in everybody's thoughts. The only thing that made this first day amazing was Edward.

I had just Came from English, when a guy with blonde hair started following me. He was nice enough I guess… until I read his mind.

_Mike Newton c'mon do it, do it for Jessica! But… Bella's so hot! She might not go to homecoming with me! But I like Jessica I guess…_

I could not have this! Not the attention I was already drawing and nor the anticipated homecoming dance invitation. I didn't want mike to break his fingers and hands pushing me, so I ran, human speed.

When I lost him I went into the cafeteria and was immediately scared. All these humans in the same room! Just one bite wouldn't hurt… EW! I was repulsed by what they were eating… so I looked for Alice and then I heard her.

_It's okay Bella you'll do fine, just go "get" some lunch and sit with us when you're done._

I loved her. I went into line and began holding my breath. I looked for the right thing to grab like tomatoes, no, pasta, gross, apple? Wouldn't hurt I mean I wasn't really eating it. I reached for the apple but something warm and soft met my hand. I could see the blood flowing red underneath…

I snatched my hand back with immortal speed and stared at him. The angel with the green eyes was staring at me. No! What did he think about my skin! He was disgusted I'm sure. I stared into his green eyes and was in a trance for quite a time until I heard my name come out of his mouth.

"Your Bella Swan right?" AAAAAAAHHHH! His voice, the first time I heard his voice, smooth and velvet like. If I could, I would want him to talk me to sleep. I pursed my lips and made sure not to breath then I answered with a simple "Yup… that's me.". I felt like blushing so I let my hair fall around my face. He introduced himself.

"Well I'm Edward," Edward. Protector. Well that's really ironic in this situation.

He then asked me if I was at all hungry and I heard Rosalie scream thinking at me.

_Grab the water Bella!_

I grabbed it and then casually smiled at him, I heard his breath speed up.

"Um do you know Emmett Cullen?" He asked. Emmett. Emmett, Emmett, _Emmett_…

"Boy, do I know Emmett! Guess who lost at arm wrestling?" I couldn't help but Smirk at the sound of my earlier made new friend's name, the one I beat at arm wrestling. But This Bronze haired angel didn't know that. He thought that he had hurt me. _Well I might have hurt him but I don't feel like getting me and my sisters exposed over a silly game…_

"No, Edward! I beat him! and why would you need to keep him on a leash?" That was the strangest thing ever.

"I'm his brother, well somebody needs to keep him out of the pound, the dog that he is, so UH do you have a place to sit?" I looked around, I found Alice and Rosalie. Alice didn't see anything bad happening in the future so I decided to sit with Edward.

"I guess not,… um can I maybe sit with you?" His face lit up and he said,

"Of Course, you're my new friend, Follow me." He flashed me a crooked smile and melted. That smile! Swoon! When we reached his table we sat down and talked for a few minutes. Until 'they came.

The very same girl that insulted me in homeroom came with Emmett, Mike, And these other kids I didn't know. 'She bent down and started to kiss Edward's but then stopped when she saw me.

"Hey Baby, What's-" She locked eyes with me and came closer. I held my breath. She stopped when her face was just inches from mine.

So here I am now, waiting for my secret to be out. I couldn't expect her to be this close to me and 'live, her blood flowing inches from my teeth…

"Edward, what's this?" She called to him without taking her eyes off me. I never did the same.

"Uhhhh, Jessica, this is Bella. Bella, Jessica." He didn't meet my gaze and I was grateful because my eyes flaming red would freak him out.

"No," She said with a fake smile ", I meant what the hell is this 'freak doing in my

Seat!" She listened for Edwards response but didn't even let him start.

"GET THE HELL UP!" She screamed in my face. I didn't even flinch.

"'Make me." I stared flatly at her but my teeth and throat told me to bite her. When she tried to push me out I gave her a smug smile. Her female friend behind her sneered.

"Freak, if you don't stand up I will-"

"OR WHAT JESSICA?" I stood up and she looked straight up at me and I was visibly taller than her.

"Bite me." She spit in my face! Edward gasped and Emmett stood to break it up, but I beat him to it. Bite her? No problem.

I grabbed her by the shoulders and despite the people who were watching, I pushed her with inhuman speed into the wall, leaving a couple cracks, my eyes were purely deadly as I growled in her face.

"If you ever, spit in my face again, I'll bring you _hell_!" I said pressing her a little harder, not hard enough to kill her. She whimpered and I smiled at her. "Just Try Me." And with that I walked out of the cafeteria, everyone, including Edward's eyes on me.

"Now would you like to explain to me what the heck that dang 'show u put on was about!" Rosalie shrieked at me. I took down the deer that just tried to run away from me in one punch. Ignoring her as I drank. When I was finished I stood and looked at her.

"Well, what did you want me to do Rose? She 'spit in my face! It's not like I drank her or something!" She put her hand on her temple.

"No! But running at 'our normal speed, and pushing her into the wall making a 'dent isn't really helping Bells!" I rolled my eyes at my sister. I knew what every person in that school was thinking and I knew how to erase their suspicions.

"Rose, it'll be okay, trust me." I brought her into a light hug so I wouldn't break her. I was still a newborn. "I'm done hunting." And then I left.

I was sitting in my room, thinking. Charlie went to work and Rose and Alice were in their rooms, Rose brushing her hair and Alice out late night shopping. I got up to get my copy of Romeo and Juliet when I heard a ding from my laptop. I had an email. I rushed over to it and clicked on it.

_Dear Bella,_

_See you in three months._

_Sincerely, James._

NO! Not him! Anything but him! I read the email over and over. The email sent from my creator, my ex-boyfriend. James.


End file.
